1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to line keeps and, more specifically, line keeps for securing catheters, guidewires, electrical lines, cables, and other elongated members.
2. Present State of the Art
There are becoming increasingly more minimally invasive surgical operations which require the insertion of lines within the body of a patient. The term "line" includes structures such as catheters, guidewires, miniaturized cameras, electrodes, electrical lines and the like, which are often feed into the body of a patient. Examples of operations which use such lines include orthoscopic surgeries and angioplasty procedures. Many conventional procedures require multiple lines of different type, size, and configuration to be either simultaneously or consecutively positioned within the body of the patient during a single operation. Many of these lines, particularly guidewires, are relatively small in diameter and can often range in length between 3 to 6 feet.
The use of lines and particularly multiple lines having different diameters, different lengths, and serving different functions can significantly add to the complexity of a surgery and can create inherent problems. Depending on the operation and the type of line used, the free end of the line projecting outside of the patient is simply rested on the patient or on the table either adjacent to the patient or between the patient's legs. Under such situations, it is often difficult to keep the free end of a line stationary when the line is not in use. Keeping the free end stationary is often critical so as to insure that the opposing distal end of the line within the patient remains at a desired location. It is also important to keep the free end of the line stationary so that the free end, which can often extend several feet, does not fall onto the floor or other potentially less sterile location and to insure that the line is kept out of the way of the surgeon.
Keeping each line at a fixed or defined location is also helpful in defining the type of line and in helping the surgeon locate the line. Some lines may have a similar exposed appearance but yet be shaped or positioned differently within the patient. Under such situations, it is desirable that the surgeon have some type of system that will enable the surgeon to easily and quickly distinguish between the lines. Smaller lines, particularly guidewires, can be difficult to locate among an array of other lines. This problem is exacerbated when during some surgical operations it is required that the room be darkened to better view a screen.
Another common problem with guidewires is that they can be difficult to pick up. That is, because of the small diameter of the guidewires, it can be difficult for a surgeon to pick up a the guidewire lying on a flat surface, such as an operating table.
Although elaborate and complex bracketing systems have been developed for assisting in the use of catheters and other types of lines, such systems are often very expensive, must be cleaned between uses, and have limited flexibility as to where and how they can be used.
There are also occasions not related to the medical field or industry when it is desirable to be able to quickly secure a line, such as electrical wiring, cables, rope, and tubing, at a desired location. It is also desirable if such lines can be removably secured for ease in manipulation and adjustment.